The Great Police Keep Away
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is set shortly after Ellen Brand's one shot About Edogawa (and yes I have permission) when Conan has to visit the Police HQ to give a statement. Things become different when his mother, in disguise of course, comes to visit and the entirety of Division One do their best to keep their mascot away from his mother. Time to play Keep Away! Rated T, is probably called Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is a sort of continuation of About Edogawa by Ellen Brand. It's kind of a 'What would happen' if Yukiko, in disguise of course, tried to visit Conan while he was at Police HQ given their…misunderstanding ^^. Enjoy)**

It had been such a normal day at Division One. There had been a murder, Conan Edogawa had been nearby, and the murder was solved in less than two hours. Pretty simple right? Well that's how things had started out at least.

After the case was closed and the killer arrested however Conan had to come to the Police Headquarters to give his statement, another normal thing given how each of the cops that had been in the division for more than two months had greeted the boy by name and he knew each of their names. As well as asked them questions like how Poshio's sister was doing in the hospital and Liati's daughter was doing in her Judo classes. Truthfully Shigeru hadn't even known those officers names much less what their sister and daughter were doing.

Honestly Shigeru had been thankful for his superiors officers warnings about the boy or else he would have really stuck his foot in it when he saw a kid poking around a crime scene.

"Conan-kun!" Sato beamed at the sight of the boy and made her way over immediately as a chorus of cheers and hellos rang out from the other officers in the room.

"Let me guess. Another murder?" Sato asked and Shigeru was very much aware of the fact that she was asking the seven year old instead of him.

"Yeah. Some business guy killed his partner cause of money issues and he wanted the life insurance payout." Conan said shrugging and the fact that a seven year old was saying that so easily….Shigeru was sure that there should definitely be a red flag somewhere for that.

"Just another Tuesday huh?" Takagi asked making Conan give a small shrug.

"I suppose." Conan said non-committedly.

"Conan~" A sing song voice called from somewhere making Conan's eyes widen as his head whipped around and he looked a bit pale too. Shigeru wasn't the only one who looked startled and tense at the boys reaction.

Every officer there had seen Conan stare down gunmen, madmen and men trying to threaten him at least once…a piece. If not ten times a piece. Granted Shigeru had only seen it once earlier today but still…a boy who can stare down the barrel of a gun and not be bothered…was now pale and looked scared.

"Kaa-san?!" Conan asked more than said and like that the entire office went dead silent as all of the officers processed what he had said.

Kaa-san. As in Conan's mother? She was _here_?! Each of the officers knew of how Conan seemed so wary of someone getting to know him or his family and his past. He was more scared of people getting close to him or getting to know him than he was of being threatened with violence. Not to mention that he hadn't seen nor heard from his parents for over a year since he was left with the Mouri's and he hadn't been bothered in the least by it and now just _hearing_ his mothers voice was making him react like _this_... For the cynical cops of Division One it did _not_ paint a good picture of his home life before the Mouri's.

"Come on Conan-kun. Some of the others would like to talk with your kaa-san. Why don't we go and check out some of the other cases that have been piling up?" Sato asked reacting first as she stepped forward and picked Conan up in her arms, making the boy give a squawk of surprise and wiggle around a bit looking confused.

Sato didn't waste any time as she gave Takagi a look that he nodded at and he moved to intercept the woman that they could hear walking down the hall towards the room. It was easy to hear her heels clack clacking against the tile floor towards the door after all.

Sato didn't spare a backwards glance as she bundled Conan towards a room that had a bunch of older cases in it, ones where they had run out of leads and therefore had to shelve them until another lead or a case with the same M.O.

Waiting until Sato and Conan were safely enclosed in the room, Meguire nodded to himself once and then moved to his desk to dial a certain number.

"Shiratori-kun. Help Takagi-kun with distraction. Chiba-kun if she gets past them two get Conan from Sato-kun and take him to another room to buy some more time. Hopefully she'll have to leave soon and can't waste too much time trying to find him so this will be resolved quickly and easily. Do _not_ let her get near our mascot!" Meguire ordered as he put the phone up towards his ear to await the person on the other end picking up the line.

"Yes sir!" Every cop there immediately agreed and they were all more than ready to act as a physical wall between Conan and the woman he called Kaa-san.

"Sir. You remember what was discussed about Conan's former home life? About his parents?" MeGuire asked whoever picked up the other end of the phone.

"Yes well…his mother is in the building. She's coming down the hall towards Division One now, Takagi-kun and Shiratori-kun are distracting her and keeping her back while Sato-kun has Conan in the room for cold cases or those that are at dead ends at the moment to keep him busy until she leaves." MeGuire reported and then quietly listened for a moment to whoever was on the other end of the phone talking.

"Alright. We'll keep them separate…Yes sir….Yes sir. Yes sir. Alright. See you soon sir." MeGuire said before putting the phone back down and looking a bit stern.

Operation Protect Conan was firmly a go as of this very moment and it would last as long as it had to.

Of course later it would be known as the great 'Keep Away' game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"Hello ma'am. My name is Takagi-keiji. Can I help you with something?" Takagi was very…_very_ polite as he looked at the rather chunky woman with the curly brown hair down to her shoulders that was clack clacking her way down the hall looking around.

"I'm looking for my son. I was told he would be here giving a statement on a murder that happened near him." The woman said happily and she sounded way too cheerful and happy. Especially for what she had just said.

"Takagi-san. Is everything alright here?" Shiratori asked as he walked out the door down the hall and straight to Takagi.

"Hai! This woman was merely looking for her son who came to give a statement about a case." Takagi said nodding to his superior officer in greeting.

"Ah the little guy from the murder case near the bakery?" Shiratori asked making the woman, Conan-kun's mother, give a slightly sheepish chuckle.

"That sounds right. My son can't go a week without tripping over a dead body!" The woman said making the two police officers twitch ever so slightly.

"He was taken down the hall, third door on the left. I'd ask you not to disturb them. Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." Takagi said nodding down the hallway and making the woman beam as she flaunted off to go stand outside of the door indicated while the two males went back to the large office room with smirks on their faces.

"Nice one." Shiratori said smacking Takagi on the back and sending the younger man stumbling a bit as they closed the door behind them.

"Where's the woman?" MeGuire asked staring at the two of them and everyone there was tense.

"I told her that Conan-kun was giving his statement a few doors down and that it'd be about twenty minutes and for her to not disturb them. I've brought us a bit of time." Takagi said making Shiratori snort slightly.

"This guy here…directed her to the prank supply room from that KID heist and other imitators who use pranks in their crimes. The one that always ends up with the door booby trapped? He's bought us at least thirty minutes to move Conan-kun some more and get him further away from her. We can't go out into the hall though because she's 'guarding' the supply room door." Shiratori said with a smirk on his face that most of the other officers copied. A few even openly snickered.

"Alright. We'll move him to another room to keep him distracted for a while longer. The only ways to do that though are through the vents and the ledge outside of the windows. How can we do this without raising his suspicions?" MeGuire asked and that caused quite a few of the detectives to wince and look around unsure. After all Conan was a miniature detective and he was suspicious of pretty much everything.

"I…I think I have an idea." Takagi said and then he pulled out his cellphone and called a number.

"Yumi-san? Do you happen to have that copy of the Sherlock Holmes story you were talking about with you? Ah…at your desk? Okay is your desk drawer locked? Do you mind if we let Conan-kun read it? He seems to love Sherlock Holmes stories…yes…yes…well we were thinking of making it a little obstacle course maze like thing for him since he's stuck at Headquarters for a while…yes…yes…sure! Thank you Yumi-san!" Takagi said hanging up after less than three minutes of talking to the traffic cop.

"Yumi-san has gotten into Sherlock Holmes recently because of a friend of hers or something like that so she bought one of the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle stories the other day. She's been reading it on her break but left it in her desk drawer today. What if we make it like an obstacle course for him and told him that if he can get to the book then he can read it? It should keep him busy for a while and we can say that it's a kind of scavenger hunt/bet thing between some of the officers on whether or not he can complete the test or how fast he can do it." Takagi said and everyone stared at him for a moment in utter silence.

"That is brilliant! I'm giving you a raise…hold on while I inform someone else of this." MeGuire said before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

"Yes sir. Yes she's occupied for the moment away from him…yes we've figured out how to get him out of the room without her seeing or him getting suspicious. Yumi-kun of the traffic division has a Sherlock Holmes story in her desk drawer that she has been reading on her breaks…yes she's agreed to let Conan-kun read it. Yes…we're going to mask it as a test because of a bet or two between some officers on if he can figure it out and how fast he can do so…yes sir…yes sir…Alright so we'll start the test in…three minutes. Yes sir understood." MeGuire said into the phone as he looked at his watch and everyone else did as well.

"Alright men you heard that! Wait three minutes before you go and start Conan-kun on the test Takagi-kun. Let's make this as realistic and unsuspicious as possible. So that means I want people actually keeping track of how fast he's going and how far he gets. Try to make things a little challenging for the boy without them being dangerous." MeGuire ordered and quite a few officers began moving and doing different things.

One guy climbed into the air vents to set a few puzzles up with lights and other things provided by a few others. Another one left the room to set up a couple of puzzles and all on the other end of the vent. A third guy went to booby trap parts of Yumi's desk and hide the key in a different spot than just underneath her keyboard. A few other officers even began rearranging a few pieces of the furniture and hiding several of their tools to make it a little more difficult for the boy to get what he needed to succeed.

"Draft up some rules while you're at it! I don't want to hear any complaints about damaged property and I definitely don't want him to be kicking that soccer ball of his around like the hidden weapon it is." MeGuire ordered as a couple of officers began setting up some cameras from the supply room to capture the little guy's antics. Takagi texted Satou the situation while Chiba and Shiratori began drafting some rules that were simple and easy to follow and pretty much common sense.

But considering how _uncommon_ common sense is…it's better to be safe than sorry.

MeGuire sat at his desk and chuckled as he watched his detectives show more pep and ingenuity in arranging this little test for their division mascot than they had showed in their jobs for the last week at least.

Their division absolutely loved that strange little boy that often seemed too old for his years. He was a breath of welcome fresh air for their tired souls and they'd do anything to protect him.

MeGuire just couldn't wait to collect on the bets he was going to make because he knew Kuroda was going to swipe the book from Yumi's desk first and hide it in his own office. Most would think that there was no way that Conan-kun would find it…but if he did then MeGuire would give the kid fifty dollars and take him out for ice cream with all the toppings he could want.

It was the least he could do if the kid netted him what looked to be about a thousand dollars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

Yukiko Kudo hummed slightly as she waited for her cute little Shinichi to come out of the room where he was giving his statement on yet another murder case he had been near and probably solved. Honestly Yukiko was a bit worried about her son's mental state. He was always around the worst of humanity. He was always there and has seen murders and deaths and suicides. She hoped he was as mentally strong as he acted.

She also hoped that those near her son would keep a close eye out on how he acted because if he became disillusioned with the world…she wasn't sure what would happen but it wouldn't be good.

Spotting one of the officers from earlier leaving the room he had entered with the rather spiky haired officer Yukiko gave him a friendly smile and wave that he nodded slightly to before going on his way without saying a word t0 her. Yukiko sighed inwardly, someone had a stick shoved somewhere unpleasant…well…unpleasant for him at least.

It shouldn't be much longer for her little cutie to get done giving his statement. Another five minutes by the estimate she was given. Her cute little Shin-chan. She hoped she got to cuddle and fret over him more than usual today. Her little boy could use all the cuddles and fretting she could give him. He deserved that and much more for all the murders he solved and seen and maybe he would indulge her in taking him out for ice cream today?

She hoped her cute little Shin-chan let her mother him more today. She loved mothering her baby boy and with all the danger that he was in? He needed all the mothering he could get.

Speaking of mothering she had no clue of the conversation that was going on in the cold case locker room at that very moment as she patiently waited for her beloved baby boy to leave the room she was guarding.

"I don't think I've ever really heard you mention your mother before Conan-kun. Mind if I ask what she's like?" Sato asked making Conan hum slightly as he poured over a cold case that he had began to deduce what had truly happened. There was just enough evidence to support his theory but unless the killer slipped up or struck again then there wasn't anything else he could do about it. That was something that annoyed him greatly but there were still three more papers in the folder to go over regarding the case so maybe something would pop up in them that he could use?

"She's a unique one. Always wants to hug me close or cuddle me as if she'll never see me again or is afraid of me being taken away. She used to be an actress before she got pregnant with me and retired at a young age to become a stay at home wife and mother. She's been teaching me how to use make up and disguise myself for a while now but she says I'm not the best at it. She wants me to take after her and go into acting but I'm not interested, especially when it ends up in her putting me in dresses and making me act like a girl." Conan said not even paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth as he perused the case that caught his attention.

This also meant he never noticed the look on Sato's face as she quickly and quietly wrote down that information to share with the others in a few moments. Keeping him close to her to keep anything from getting out to other people who may raise the alarm, potentially blaming him for the loss of her career, and forcing him to not just learn how to lie and apply make up but also forcing him to cross dress? Oh was she about to throw hands with that so called mother.

"Well…just know that she can't force you to become an actor if you truly don't want to be one. You'll make an amazing detective one day Conan-kun and you have a lot of people who support you in whatever career you decide to go into. We won't even make you dress and act like a girl." Sato said slipping that small notebook into a pocket and kneeling down to be near the boys eyes level, her eyes soft as she stared at him to make sure that he knew she was being completely honest and serious with him.

"I know Officer Sato but thank you." Conan said giving the woman a brilliant smile and then looking confused and squirming against her when she pulled him into a hug. Her heart broke. He was fighting against her, someone he knew and she was reasonably sure that he trusted her. If he was fighting her after admitting how often his mother hugged him…then did he see hugs as something painful or…perhaps he wasn't comfortable with them? Touch phobic maybe? If that were the case and his mother _still_ kept hugging him even though he obviously didn't want her too..

Sato was more than ready to kick that womans ass now. As soon as Conan was distracted by the test…

At that moment the door opened and Takagi poked his head in to smile at the sight of Conan having just given up and stayed tense in Sato's arms as he finished perusing the case and made the notes on a notebook that Sato had given him for that particular reason.

"Ah sorry to break up the bonding moment but we're ready for Conan-kun on our end now." Takagi said smiling at the two of them and causing Conan to look up with a suspicious look on his face.

"Ready for me for what? You wouldn't go to this trouble just to get my statement on a simple murder." Conan said narrowing his eyes at the two of them. They hid their winces on how he thought murders were simple…and knew proper police procedure on how getting statements was done, especially for underage witnesses.

"Ah well there was an idea about you doing a small competition to see how smart you really are and all…and then we just started making bets and set up the small course for you, rules and all. It just got finished so we're ready to start whenever you are." Takagi said looking sheepish as he grinned at the boy who raised an eyebrow curiously. A police issued intelligence test? This actually excited him a bit but he was expecting them to probably do some small kid things.

"The prize is a Sherlock Holmes story that you get to read when you find it."

_That_ however hooked him. Sherlock Holmes? Where?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"Okay Conan-kun. Here are the rules for the contest." McGuire said handing the boy a list of rules as the small detective, their division mascot, came out of the cold case storage room and handed off his notebook of deductions and evidence to Shiratori who took them and promised to look them over later...McGuire was already planning to take the boy for ice cream if he had managed to crack one of those cases, it was the least he could do for the boy since cracking a cold case meant a bonus for the division officers on that case and he was almost always on the cases.

"Okay." Conan nodded his head as he took the list and scanned it quickly.

Rule 1. No breaking anything, especially not the building.

Rule 2. No going into the hallways.

Rule 3. You cannot ask any officer for the solution to the puzzle present or where the book is.

Rule 4. _NO SOCCER BALLS._

Rule 5. _**DO NOT KICK ANYTHING OR ANYONE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**_

Rule 6. If you need a tool or something then just ask, don't take it without permission.

Rule 7. If you need help getting to something or somewhere then ask for help, don't get hurt trying to do it on your own.

Rule 8. You can ask for three hints if you want them.

Rule 9. Do not involve the other Detective Boys or Doctor Agase.

Rule 10. Have fun with it.

Conan blinked at the last one. Just having fun. What was that about? This is supposed to be a test of his skills where he gets to find and read, but not keep he understood that immediately without them having to tell him, a Sherlock Holmes story. Why would he just 'have fun' with it?

"Something bothering you about the rules Conan-kun?" Inspector McGuire asked looking at the boy and noticing how he blinked at something ono the page.

"No just wondering why it says to have fun." Conan said making all the officers wince a bit. He wasn't used to doing things for fun besides Soccer or maybe hanging out with the Detective Boys huh? And even those seemed to lead to him solving cases and crimes...if not being involved in a kidnapping. Yeah, he really wouldn't be used to being able to do things for just the fun of it now that he thought about that.

"Because even though this is a competition to time you and all we want it to be enjoyable as well." Inspector McGuire said after a moment and making the boy give him a baffled look. Enjoyable? When Sherlock Holmes was on the line? Nonsense!

He had no clue how his reaction was noted by the other officers around and how they drew up their own rather incorrect conclusions about it. Sato was moving towards the doorway until Takagi grabbed her to hold her back.

"Well…" The inspector coughed for a moment to try and cover up his own reaction to Conan's words.

"Be that as it may just take your time and try to have fun with it Conan-kun. The first hint is on the desk of the 'White Knight Detective who can be cruel when he chooses' and that is the only clue you are getting. You can start whenever." McGuire said making the boy blink and then immediately dart over to Shiratori's desk.

"How did he know it meant me?" Shiratori asked surprised although he probably shouldn't have been.

"White Knight detective who can be cruel, swans are white ducks that have mean and cruel dispositions. You are literally known as the 'Swan' or one of the 'Knights' of the police department." Conan deadpanned as he began to look for the hint and then he gave a just as deadpanned look at the clue he was given.

"Really? Puzzle pieces?" Conan asked and he glanced at the tape on the desk before shrugging and pulling out all ten pieces and fitting the puzzle together in less than a minute.

"That was fast on the puzzle pieces." Takagi said amazed and wondering if the boy was that good at jigsaw puzzles.

"My dad used to make me do harder clues than this all the time for even the simplest of things." Conan said rolling his eyes as he finished putting the picture together and was now looking around at the vents in the room.

He was looking over everyone's head and therefore never saw some of the angry looks that flashed over their faces. Solving complicated puzzles just for the simplest of things? Was one of those things something like eating and that was why Conan was so small and scrawny?

"I'm going to drop kick his dad if he ever shows up." Takagi muttered under his breath to Sato who smirked. She'd pay to see that happen.

"Here we go." Conan said making them glance at him only to see him at the right vent after having climbed up on top of a filing cabinet using a chair that the man who set up the traps in it had left by it by accident.

"Aw man I thought for sure that him figuring out which vent it was would take at least three minutes." One of the other cops, Shigakori, said pouting a bit. They had all actually been placing bets on Conan's abilities after all and right now Sato, Takagi, and McGuire were in the lead.

"The chair was left by the cabinet; it wasn't that hard to figure out." Conan said flatly and making the man who set the traps up in the vent look sheepish.

"Don't you want a screwdriver or flashlight Conan-kun?" Detective Ashido asked looking at the boy who shook his head.

"Nah I've already got some." Conan said pulling a small utility set out of his pocket, which included a screwdriver on it, and began to unscrew the screws with ease. Then once the grate was off he put away his utility pocket set and just turned on the flashlight part of his wrist watch.

"I'm not even surprised." Takagi said flatly as Conan began to easily crawl into the vents, only having to duck his head a little…sad thing was that he didn't even need to crawl. He could have just ducked his head a bit and walked, the vents were spacious to allow better airflow after all.

It certainly allowed Conan's voice to echo rather well back to them.

"Oh hey a quarter! Dibs!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"Ah excuse me ma'am are you Mrs. Edogawa?" Detective Ashido asked giving the disguised Yukiko Kudo a practiced smile.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Yukiko trailed off realizing that she didn't know this detectives name.

"Detective Ashido ma'am. I'm sorry but the questioning will take a little longer than we thought. Would you like to wait in the main squad room?" Detective Ashido asked making Yukiko blink and glance at the door behind her before nodding once. Hopefully she'll get some insight into her son's mental state at the moment and make sure that he's okay.

"Yes that would be nice." Yukiko said and followed the other woman towards the squad room where the vent grate had been placed back on the vent and the chair moved. Conan was not in the room at all and there were no signs whatsoever of the test that he was going through. Sato and a few other officers were waiting in the Traffic Division for Conan to come out of the vents to get the next clue.

In fact the only sign whatsoever that Conan was still doing the test was McGuire and a few other officers watching everything from the cameras that were set up and recording Conan who was already halfway through the vent system, dismantling a few small traps and pranks that had been set up in the vents for him.

"Would you like some water ma'am?" Ashido asked to be nice and Yukiko shook her head in the negative. She wouldn't bother the officer that much.

"I hope you forgive my curiosity, but I've been on a few cases where Conan-kun was nearby or involved and I can't help but be curious about how he knows so much. Surely Detective Mouri didn't teach him everything after all!" Ashido said with a practiced smile still on her face as a few other officers looked up and openly listened in while even more were pretending that they were busy and weren't listening in at all.

"Oh not at all. Ask me anything you like! Conan's always been a curious boy, always getting into trouble and wandering into places where he shouldn't!" Yukiko said giggling a bit as she thought about all the trouble her son had gotten into over the years.

"If you say so…may I ask where he learned how to shoot a gun? It's been noted in several instances that he's incredibly talented with firearms…" Ashido trailed off.

"Hawaii. There was a gun range near our beach home so his father took him there a lot to learn how to use guns safely." Yukiko didn't think about her answer before she said it and more than a few officers twitched. His father would drag him off to learn about all sorts of guns? That was not a good thing. The boy was _six_!

"I…see…I suppose that makes sense. Better safe than sorry after all. Has he truly always been a little trouble-maker?" Ashido asked sounding fondly exasperated at that and making Yukiko frown.

"No. Conan is always well behaved. I will have a talk with him about behaving better if he's being mischievous. He _knows_ better." Yukiko said frowning slightly and hoping her son wasn't regressing to a childish state mentally. Of course he had always been more serious and mature than other children his age but… if that was changing.

"Oh no it's not a problem at all. He just has a habit of going near dead bodies and crime scenes a lot of the time." Ashido said trying to wave it off and hide her growing anger. It was a good thing Sato wasn't here. She'd definitely punch if not shoot the woman in front of Ashido. Not letting the boy get into usual little kid trouble? Making him behave like a mini-adult all of the time? Oh that was definitely not a good thing.

"Yes he's always had a fascination with mysteries and catching criminals. Not helped at all with the fact that his father is a mystery otaku as well. He's always coming up with new puzzles and tests for Conan to make sure he knows how dangerous such a thing is and how complicated some of the mysteries can be." Yukiko said sweat-dropping a bit. Her son truly did take after his father. Both of them were mystery nerds, of course she loved a good mystery herself but nowhere to the extent that they did.

"Ah I can understand that. After all catching criminals can be dangerous. I can only imagine how you must have felt after Conan was shot." Ashido said and she noticed how the woman's eyes widened at this.

"He was shot?! When was this? Why wasn't I told!?" Yukiko demanded in disbelief and horror.

"It was more than several months ago. Everyone on his emergency contact list was called. If you didn't know then you either weren't on the emergency contact list for him for some reason or didn't answer when they did call." Ashido said and her voice sounded apologetic that the woman had to learn this way and watched as the womans face drained of color at hearing that.

"Kuso…was that the call that we ignored during the book signing? He was…we could have lost him and we never knew…why didn't he ever tell us…" Yukiko was muttering more to herself than to anyone else in particular but Ashido heard her and she nearly broke the pencil in her hand at the words out of Yukiko's mouth. She ignored the call simply because she was trying to get a book signed?! She was blaming Conan for never telling her about a traumatic event that he probably wasn't even able to talk about without having a panic attack?

Well if Sato did end up getting into a fight with the woman or killing her outright then Ashido would certainly be helping her hide the evidence.

"Excuse me I need to go find my son immediately." Yukiko said immediately getting up and rushing out the door.

The shriek she let out when she opened the door and was hit in the face with a thing of whipped cream echoed throughout the building and caused quite a few of the officers to chuckle in sadistic glee.

Conan however had heard it just after he got out of the vent and his head whipped around in shock and worry at the sound of it.

"Mom? Was that my mom? Is she okay?" Conan demanded looking alarmed and worried.

"It's okay Conan-kun. She's fine. She's talking with a few of the other detectives at the moment while you finish up the test. She's okay and said for you to take your time." Detective Shigeru said smiling placatingly at Conan who immediately narrowed his eyes on the man.

It was standard police procedure. Calm down the kid and don't let him know of anything bad happening to his parents to keep him from panicking. Conan went along for it for a moment.

"Conan baby where are you!?" Until he heard his mom shout his name and she sounded panicked. She _never_ sounded panicked.

Conan took off into the vent immediately and slid down the first drop he could to the lower level, earning loud shouts of shock and disbelief from the officers that had been with him. Conan barely heard them though because he was focused on finding his mother.

What was wrong? Why did she sound panicked?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"Conan-kun!" Sato called into the vent after the boy and cursed when there was no response in reply. She had her phone out and was calling Takagi in an instant.

"What the hell happened? Conan-kun heard her shriek and yell for him and he took off like a frightened rabbit." Sato demanded answers making Takagi wince on the other end of the phone. Sato was not happy. Of course with a likely abusive mother after the division mascot who was hiding in the vents like the frightened child he was…he couldn't really blame her for being upset.

"Ashido-san had invited the woman to sit in the squad room and talked to her for a little while to give us more time to get Conan further away. Apparently Mrs. Edogawa didn't know of her son being shot and she took off to go and find him. According to Ashido-san the reason Conan is so much more mature than the other kids is because she doesn't let him act like a child, and she didn't know of him being shot because she had ignored the phone call while she was at a book signing. She also was heard accusing Conan of never telling her about it despite it being a traumatic event that would have likely sent him into a panic attack." Takagi relayed most of the information he had gotten from Ashido to his girlfriend who growled in her throat at that. If she got her hands on Mrs. Edogawa then the others would probably have to arrest her for murder.

"Well Conan's running around the air vents now probably scared out of his mind. See if you can find him on the cameras." Sato ordered as she motioned for those with her to spread out and look for the boy in case he came out of a vent not monitored by the cameras.

"We're on it." Takagi said and then hung up as he relayed the orders to the rest of the squad room while McGuire was on the phone with Kuroda relaying what had happened and what they had learned from the brief conversation with Mrs. Edogawa.

"I'm on my way." Kuroda responded gravely and hung up making McGuire wince. His boss did not sound happy at all. Not that he could blame the man. He was pretty sure that right now it was a tossup on who was more furious. Sato or Kuroda.

"I'm pretty sure he knows exactly where all the cameras are. He's not showing up on any of them at all." Shiratori said with a small scowl as he and two others scoured the footage for any signs of Conan in the vents after his mothers shriek.

"Wouldn't surprise me at all if he did." Gian grunted sounding annoyed but fond, it was Conan after all. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if Conan had known the cameras were there the whole time.

"Alright well he's avoiding the cameras we have set up in the vents so expand the search! Check all surveillance cameras aimed near all vents in the building! He's still in the vents so he has to come out some time." McGuire ordered and the others began to do just that, a few more going to their computers to help out since there were a lot of vents scattered throughout the building.

"Excuse me has anyone seen my son?" Yukiko asked looking frantic as she burst into the fraud division offices after getting most of the whipped cream off of her face.

"Huh?" A few officers jerked up and looked at her confused and concerned. A missing child? In Police HQ? That wasn't…exactly normal.

"Conan! Conan where are you?!" Yukiko called wondering if her son was hiding somewhere in the room. When there was no response she turned as if to run out of the room only to pause at seeing someone blocking the door.

"Ma'am please calm down." Detective Shigeru had been the first to find Yukiko as he stood in front of a table that was between her and the door.

"Where's my son?!" Yukiko demanded hotly and panic having seeped into her bones now as she glared at the man.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to-" Officer Shigeru was cut off when there was a shout from above him…from the vent right above the table.

"Kaa-san!" Conan shouted as he dropped through the vent, breaking the grate clean off and slamming glowing feet first into the table and breaking it as well.

"Conan!" Shigeru and Yukiko both shouted in surprise, but Yukiko was relieved to see her son alive and in one piece while Shigeru was horrified to see the boy so close to the mother who they had very strong suspicions about. The Fraud division officers were gaping in disbelief and shock at the small boy breaking through a vent and a table.

"He just came out in the Fraud division!" One officer cried out to the others and causing Takagi, Shiratori, and Chiba to run from the room, Takagi calling Sato as he did so.

"Uh oh. Looks like Kuroda is already on his way there." Another officer said with a wince because the boss did not look happy at all as he stormed through the building to the Fraud division.

"Conan-kun. Walk over to me please." Shigeru said trying to remain calm and keep the boy calm as well, he could not be in a good head space right now so close to that woman.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Yukiko snarled as she snatched her son up and cradled his small body close to hers, feeling relieved and relaxing a fraction at feeling how warm he was and that he was still breathing.

"I'm afraid ma'am that you are wrong. The boy is coming with us." Kuroda said with a dark look on his face as he entered the room behind Shigeru and caused all of the officers to stand up at attention and bow or salute their boss. Sato and Takagi were right behind him with Chiba and Shiratori on their heels and Sato looked particularly vicious. Conan and Yukiko both noticed that all of the officers but the Fraud division members and Kuroda had their guns in hand even if they weren't aimed at Yukiko yet. Yukiko's eyes narrowed as she clutched her son closer, ready to shield him at a seconds notice.

"What is going on?" Conan breathed out in disbelief, looking shocked and panicked at seeing the guns out and probably going to be aimed at them. Was Kuroda really Rum and had found out about Conan? Were the detectives part of the organization too?

"Sochi." Yukiko's voice was serious and made Conan pale. His mother was almost never this serious, even about important or dangerous things.

"Close your eyes and brace yourself. I'm getting us out of here." Yukiko said her eyes never leaving the officers and making Conan gulp loudly but nod slowly as he braced himself and buried his head in his mothers neck, acting like the little kid he looked like for once.

Of course to the officers it seemed more like she had threatened him and was trying to kidnap him. Something that did not make them happy at all.

"Ma'am there is nowhere for you to run and no way for you to get out of here. Hand over the boy." Kuroda said his voice dark and making Yukiko chuckle lowly. They didn't have any idea who they were messing with.

"There is _always_ a way out sir. Sometimes…it just takes some work." Yukiko said with a chuckle that sent shivers down their spines. Before they could react, Yukiko kicked up part of the broken table by her and kicked it towards the nearest window. The window broke as Yukiko kicked up the second part of the broken table and towards the officers with the guns as they raised their guns towards her. While they had to dodge the table Yukiko spun around and ran towards the broken window as fast as her legs could carry her.

"He-" One of the Fraud division officers tried to stop her and only ended up getting shoved aside as Yukiko dashed for the window and then jumped out.

"Good thing we were only on the second floor!" Yukiko said grinning as she curled around Conan and did a barrel roll to stop her from hurting herself or him from getting hurt by the landing and then sprang up and raced towards her car.

"Mom what's going on!?" Conan demanded confused and alarmed as Sato jumped out the window and raced after them while Yukiko was almost to the car and, glancing back, Conan could see several other officers rush from the building doors as well.

"I have no clue Sochi but we're getting out of here!" Yukiko said making it to her car and opening the door, sliding in and slamming the door shut as she kept Conan in her lap while buckling up and starting the car.

There was a gunshot and Yukiko swore when her car swerved a bit but she quickly regained control and tore off down the road.

"I think she hit the tire." Conan said trying to squirm out of the seat belt but Yukiko kept him pinned there for a moment until they were far enough away from the Police HQ for her comfort. Then she let him move over to the passenger seat while she made a risky turn into a side street and towards a shady looking tire place.

A guy came out looking mean but Yukiko showed him something in her wallet and he just nodded, replacing the tire in less than two minutes and tipping his hat to her before she tore off again.

"I have no clue what's going on Sochi but we're going home." Yukiko said sighing in relief as she drove away and back onto one of the main roads.

"Why did you sound so panicked back there kaa-san?" Conan asked looking worriedly at his mother who glanced at him but kept most of her focus on the road.

"One of the officers had told me you had been shot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"I'm a detective Kaa-san. I've been shot at quite a few times." Conan said giving her an unimpressed look for freaking out so much over something that was almost normal to him by now.

"She said you had needed a transfusion." Yukiko said not sounding pleased with his answer and making him frown and furrow his brow.

"Transfusion…oh that must be when I was shot in the caves while with the other kids. Stomach wounds hurt but it could have been worse. They could have hit my head." Conan said with a shrug and making Yukiko twitch at that.

"Has anyone aimed for your head?" Yukiko asked suspicious of how at ease he was saying that.

"Let's see…that woman from the castle that was set on fire…those Red Siamese Cat guys aimed one at my head…pretty sure they were aiming to kill me in General in Tokyo Tower when I was trying to get that NOC list… hm… there's a couple others who didn't care where they hit me as long as I went down…" Conan trailed off actually thinking about it and Yukiko twitched violently at that.

"I guess attraction to bullets runs in the family." Conan said pointedly reminding her of the times her or Yusaku had been shot by their enemies, although thankfully none of them came close to being fatal since the two famous adults usually wore bullet proof vests under their clothes.

"You could have died!" Yukiko said focusing on that and making Conan shrug a bit.

"I could have but on the bright side I didn't." Conan said casually and making Yukiko give a full body twitch. He took after his father far far too much.

"I'm buying you small bulletproof vests." Yukiko said as she maneuvered around the traffic in her way.

"Yeah…but mom…I think we have company." Conan said looking at the rear-view mirror and causing Yukiko to glance at it as well. There was almost an army of red and blue lights flashing in the rear-view mirror coming up behind them, just as many cop cars that could fit on the road and there was a red sports car in the lead.

"What did you do?!" Yukiko demanded in disbelief as she speed up to put some more distance between them and the cop cars.

"I didn't do anything! I was doing some random test they came up with! You're the one who attacked them, broke a window, and jumped out of a window! What did you do to make them come after you?" Conan demanded in return.

"Pull over!" Sato had pulled up to them in her car and was screaming for Yukiko to pull over.

"Fuck off! No one's taking my sochi from me!" Yukiko shouted back as she rammed Sato's car a bit and then pulled off a quick drift to pull into a side road. Sato swore as she couldn't make the turn and had to quickly move and turn on the next street while a few cars managed to follow Yukiko.

"Are you okay Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked making Conan nod even though he was pale at his mothers driving. How did she ever get an actual license again?

"Y-yeah." Conan said although his grip on the door handle was rather tight.

"We'll be at the house in a moment. Just hang on for a little longer sweetheart." Yukiko said trying to assure her son as much as she could that it was almost over and causing him to nod a bit.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on." Conan said sounding a bit small when he said that and making Yukiko's eyes soften.

"I don't know baby. But I promise. I won't let you find out alone. Mama's here and she's not going to let anything happen to her adorable little detective." Yukiko said smiling softly at her son for a quick second before swerving to avoid a trap left on the road by the cops.

"I'm not adorable." Conan said with a scowl and making Yukiko giggle.

"You're my son Shin-chan and right now you're in the body of a six year old. You're always adorable to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

Yukiko and Conan managed to get into the house before the cops got there by at least twenty minutes, Yukiko using several risky turns and shortcuts along with tricks to lose their pursuers, and Yukiko had boarded up most of the windows and especially the door before the cops caught up with them.

"Kaa-san!" Conan yelled alarmed when a gunshot went off and his mother jerked back with a small shout.

"I'm alright! It just grazed me!" Yukiko said grabbing her shoulder and rushing away from the window that only had two more boards needed before it was completely sealed up like the others, but now she couldn't risk it. Not with the cops shooting at them.

"Let me see!" Conan demanded as she made it back to the library/study where they had fortified the room as best as they could, and Yukiko had pushed one of the couches in front of the door before her son got ahold of her and tried to remove her shirt sleeve to look at the gunshot wound.

"It doesn't look deep enough for stitches, but it will need a bandage and some of the ointment at the least." Conan said looking at the wound on her arm and making her wince when he began to prod at it slightly and gently.

"Good thing we stocked up before we began to board up the house." Yukiko said with a small smile. Say what you will about how she loved to smother her adorable little boy but…she was always a big advocate of being prepared.

Which was the main reason why they had a years supply of canned foods and non-spoiling food along with enough water to last that long…and enough medical supplies for a small platoon of soldiers in active battle in the library with them. Those were just out in the open. If need be they both knew of the secret escape tunnel under the desk that led to an empty house five houses down that the Kudos owned under a fake name that had even more supplies with several different smaller amounts of supplies hidden in the alcoves and niches along the tunnel. That didn't even count the weapons. There was a very good reason that Yusaku had taught Shinichi how to safely use a gun before he had even turned ten and made sure that the boy kept up with target practice well into his teenage years.

She and Yusaku both were large fans of always being prepared just in case of almost anything and had several emergency supply caches around the manor and several escape tunnels and passages and they made sure that not only were the caches always kept stocked with fresh or up to date food but made sure that their son knew every single one of them by the time he was seven.

"Oucha." Yukiko gave a more dramatic than strictly needed wince and whimper of pain as her son sprayed the wound with peroxide.

"As if you haven't had worse." Conan said but his voice was softer than it would normally be as he wiped off the peroxide and then sprayed her one more time just for good measure.

"It still stings Shin-chan." Yukiko said giving her son a pout and making him smile slightly but roll his eyes.

"Yeah I know it does kaa-chan. Remember that they'll probably find some way to spy on us even in the house like this so you should stick with Conan." Conan said making Yukiko nod seriously, frowning slightly at hearing that they might spy on them even though she knew they would be. She could also hear the slight tremor in his voice. She knew how he must be feeling.

Scared and betrayed. After all he had considered several of the police officers that were now after them as sort of friends. Now for them to be after him? To possibly be agents of that organization that had tried to kill him and instead shrunk him and would gladly kill him to hide themselves further in the darkness?

Her poor little Shin-chan must feel so hurt and betrayed at this knowledge. Not to mention feeling angry with himself for never noticing the darkness of their souls and the fact that they were criminals wearing uniforms this entire time.

Maybe a few of them could be saved or weren't truly in the darkness but instead were merely following orders or under some illusion of doing the right thing, _maybe. _Yukiko did _not_ like having maybes around her son.

She had been lucky to have Shinichi and there was a reason why he had no younger siblings despite them trying. There was a very good reason why both she and Yusaku were so protective of their only son, even if Yusaku tried to hide it because he said that she was 'smothering enough for the both of them' but Yukiko knew of more than one nosy reporter that had been scared away by the overprotective papa bear.

She _refused _to let anything happen to her little miracle or take her son from her. She did not do _maybes _when it involved him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you my little detective." Yukiko said giving her son a reassuring smile as he finished applying the bandage to her arm.

"It's you I'm more worried about. They'll probably take me alive to try and get answers out of me or use me in some capacity. You're the one they're likely to consider expendable." Conan said bluntly but his eyes were worried as he stared up at her.

"I know." Yukiko said and she did know. She knew very well that she was the one more likely to die while they took Conan for their own nefarious purposes or to try and torture him to do what they want or answer their questions. She knew that if anything happened then he'd be more likely to live through this and she would be hidden in an unmarked grave or arranged to look like she committed suicide.

She knew that but she had to be strong and keep a smile on her face. If she panicked then who knew what Conan would think or feel? It wouldn't do anyone any favors at all, well except for the assholes outside who were probably about to set off a few of the defensive but not lethal traps that she had activated on their way in and while they were boarding up and fortifying the house, if she panicked or lost her mind to worry and fear right now. The only reason she didn't arm the lethal traps was because she didn't think they'd be able to deal with the flak and accusations should an officer, even a corrupted one, be killed.

No even if she knew she was likely to die, she would be calm and try to keep her son calm. The only way she'd die is if she was defending her son and she couldn't think of a better way to use her life.

Yukiko gathered her tiny son in her arms and held him close, like she used to when her little one had a nightmare back when he was actually this age.

"I love you Musuko and I won't let anything happen to you. Not while I live."


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

Sato swore when she saw the woman stumble away from the almost boarded up window clutching her arm and ducking out of their sights. She was one of the best shots on the force and had almost hit the woman in the shoulder, which would ensure that she would have to come out for medical attention, but the woman had spotted them and thrown herself sideways at the last second.

"I grazed her arm but that was it." Sato said near snarling as she reported that to the commissioner who nodded once as he stared at the house, having arrived just a few seconds after she had and was observing the rest of the house.

"At least you managed to keep her from finishing up. That's the last window with any sort of opening left. Thanks to that we'll be able to send in a drone or something to make sure that the kid is alright in there until we can breach the house and rescue him." Kuroda said without his gaze wavering from the mansion in front of them.

"They got here faster than we thought they would, she's already boarded up and sealed all of the doors and windows except for that one. Even the chimney's been blocked somehow, right now our only method of getting information on what's going on in that house is by sending in a camera or something through the small area left open in that one window. Someone get a drone here and prepped to go in!" Kuroda barked orders to the others and making Takagi blink for a moment.

"Um…sir?" Takagi asked as someone went to run for a drone and it's attachments.

"What?" Kuroda asked glancing down at Takagi through his glasses and making Takagi sweat a bit but hide it. His commander had a scary face after all.

"Couldn't we just monitor them through the security system? A mansion like this probably has top of the line security so we can just call up the company or have some officers in the cyber division hack it." Takagi pointed out making Kuroda blink just once before nodding.

"Good thinking. Someone try to get ahold of whoever their security provider is and someone else get the cyber division to work on trying to hack it!" Kuroda barked new orders and making a few officers nod as one pulled out a laptop and began to work at it frantically while another made a few calls.

"Sir…the window that's not fully sealed…couldn't we get something to pry one or two more of the boards away and just enter it that way? While there's no way Chiba-kun or Meguire-keibu would fit someone like Takagi-kun or I could easily get in through that window." Sato pointed out making Kuroda hum slightly in his throat.

"It's an option. Alright. Grab a crowbar and two others of your choice to try and pry a bigger hole in that window and get inside. Once you are in one of you needs to prioritize undoing whatever was done to the main entrance so that the rest of us can come in without having to break through all that brick. The other two fan out and search for our mascot and ensure his safety. Make sure all three of you are prepared for anything, I wouldn't put it past that woman to set up traps around the window since she wasn't able to finish sealing it." Kuroda ordered making Sato nod once and turn to the others.

"Takagi-kun! Shiratori-kun! You two are with me!" Sato called for the two males who nodded and the three of them moved towards the house, Takagi pausing halfway into the gate and turning around.

"We might need a crowbar to help us pry the wood." Takagi explained when Kuroda stared at him for returning, Takagi pulling a crowbar out of the back of Sato's car, only for everyone to duck when there was the sound of something firing.

"OW!" Shiratori yelped loudly from the walkway of the mansion. Everyone's attention shot towards the two detectives up there in the driveway as more bullets fired. Sato and Shiratori came rushing back to the other officers, bullets being fired after them until they passed the gate. Quickly inspecting themselves for injuries everyone blinked at the sight of the bright orange paint that now decorated the two in various spots on their bodies.

"They set up paint ball guns?" Sato asked confused as she and Shiratori looked at each other confused.

"Traps meant to try and deter us from getting near the house. I'm not surprised and I wouldn't be surprised if they had other traps set up closer to the house itself." Kuroda said nodding slightly and making a few of the officers look confused.

"Why go for non-lethal traps then instead of something to permanently deter trespassers?" Takagi asked confused as he stared at the lawn around the walkway and driveway curiously, trying to spot the paint ball guns.

"What if it's just a mailman coming by later or earlier than normal? Not to mention that they're in the city, where would they hide a dead body if they had lethal traps? Non-lethal ones can be seen as just being there to deter people from trespassing or stealing. Self defense of a sort. Lethal ones on the driveway though? That would raise a lot of flags." Kuroda said his eye narrowed as he stared down the driveway to the house.

"Get me a bullet proof vest and I'll go back down there sir, they aren't lethal unless they hit the neck or head but those things still sting like crazy." Sato said wincing as she felt one of the spots where she had been struck already beginning to bruise and welt. They would definitely leave marks later.

"Just be cautious. There's likely more traps past those…and once in the house there's no telling if the traps are lethal or not." Kuroda said with a grimace and making Sato nod once.

"Don't worry sir. If it will get Conan-kun out of there and away from that shrew then I won't fail. We can't leave him in the clutches of an abusive manipulative mother, if we do then how can we call ourselves officers of the law?" Sato asked at the end and making everyone around her nod in agreement. They swore to serve and protect…and how could they do that around the public and civilians if they couldn't even protect and save one of their own?

"Good. Give her hell Sato-san." Kuroda ordered making Sato give a wide dark smile.

"Gladly sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan Funny**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and go read About Edogawa by Ellen Brand)**

"Ow!" Conan cried out in shock and pain when he had been trying to get a book while his mom reinforced the barricade on the library door, only for the book to fall and hit him on top of the head.

"Are you okay?" Yukiko asked immediately rushing over to her son and hovering over him worriedly.

"I'm fine it just shocked me." Conan said holding his head in his hands and rubbing the top of it a little bit.

"You could have waited another moment or two for me to get done with the door and then grab the book for you." Yukiko said sighing but smiling fondly at her son, so impatient.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir we have visual inside of the house!" One officer reported from where he had been trying to hack his way into the security systems cameras in the house, causing Kuroda and Sato to rush over…along with almost everyone else.

"I'm going to skin her alive." Sato growled under her throat at the image on the screen, unfortunately there was no audio but the evidence that they already had added to what they were seeing made it quite clear what had happened.

From their perspective Yukiko, of course they didn't know who she was aside from being Conan's mother although a few officers thought she looked familiar for some reason, was standing over Conan, towering over him while he cradled his injured head in his hands as he cowered before her.

"She must have hit him on the head pretty hard for him to cower like that." Shiratori said growling slightly as he glared at the screen and the other officers were all growling and more than a few of them were checking to see if their guns were loaded and their handcuffs were ready.

They watched as Yukiko gathered Conan into her arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Manipulating him into thinking he deserved it." Takagi muttered with a dark scowl on his face. Something that was very out of place on who was normally the gentlest soul in the entire division.

"Get me that bullet proof vest so I can get in there." Sato ordered causing one officer to hand his over to her in an instant and they watched as she stormed back towards the gate.

They heard the paint balls go off but there was no sign of Sato coming back down the path as the officers watched her go.

"Um excuse me but what is going on here?" A man with orangish red hair and with his eyes mostly closed as he looked at all of the officers, what looked to be a pot held in his hands.

"Do you have a reason to be here sir?" Chiba asked looking at the man who nodded his head a little bit.

"Yes I live here." Subaru said and instantly every officer there tensed.

"You live here Subaru-san?" Takagi asked his voice getting a bit darker and making Subaru shake his head in the negative.

"No sir. My apartment burned down a while back and so my young detective friend Conan-kun said that I could stay here while his parents were away since he stayed with the Mouri's anyways." Subaru said making the officers relax a little bit at that, so he wasn't complicit in what happened with Conan-kun. That was good news at least.

"I see. Tell me what do you know about Conan-kun's parents and his past?" Shiratori asked staring down at Subaru with cold eyes.

"Next to nothing. Conan-kun doesn't like to talk about them much other than the fact that anytime his mother is around she usually scares him or smothers him." Subaru said confused by the question and making the police nod a little bit, that seemed to fit with what they had seen and heard about themselves. Scaring him into being obedient and then smothering him so that he felt like he deserved the pain or fear he got from disobeying her.

"We believe that Conan-kun's family may be endangering him or abusing him, possibly both at the same time since they are nearly hand in hand. Right now he's holed up inside with his mother while one of our officers tries to get in there to undo any locks and traps that the woman may have set up. I'm afraid that until further notice this is a crime scene and you will have to find somewhere else to stay for a while." Takagi said making Subaru actually crack his eyes open in surprise as he blinked at them before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright. Thank you for alerting me to this. I'll see if the Professor minds me staying with him for the night before searching for new lodgings." Subaru said before he left and walked next door to the professors house. Once inside the house Subaru snorted slightly while Agase and Haibara rushed to him to demand to know what's going on.

"The police apparently got the wrong impression of Conan-kun's mother. They think she's abusing him, and right now Conan-kun and his mother both are holed up inside of the mansion with some traps enabled to keep the police out." Subaru said and Agase looked like he was about to laugh. Yukiko Kudo abusing her son? Like hell! That was the most loving and smothering mother he had ever had the pleasure to meet! She and Yusaku spoiled Shinichi honestly!

"Of course he's in the middle of all of this." Haibara said with a sigh and she looked fondly exasperated.

"I'll try to reach him on the Detective Boys badges to tell him what's going on without worrying the other kids." Haibara said to the professor before she left to get the badge from where she had left it and turned it to the master channel.

"Edogawa if you can hear this then change over to _that_ channel before I ban you from coffee." Haibara threatened and she heard a distinctive yelp as soon as she changed it over to channel seventeen.

"Haibara! Leave the coffee alone you evil woman! And make sure you hide from the police! It seems like some of them are in league with the Organization and found out about me!" Kudo immediately called across the channel and Haibara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You idiot they aren't there because they're organization! They're there because they think you're being abused!"


End file.
